parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Malayan Tapir
Its unmistakable two-tone pattern distinguishes the Malayan tapir (Tapirus indicus), the only Old World tapir, from the other three tapir species of Central and South America. The largest of the tapirs, adults possess a stocky black body with a prominent white ‘saddle’ over the back, which extends down the sides, around the belly and over the rump. Although seemingly conspicuous, this ‘disruptive colouration’ helps break up the body outline in shady and moonlit forests. In contrast to adults, infants are born with a reddish-brown coat patterned with white stripes and spots, developing the adult colouration after four to seven months. Like other tapirs, the nose and upper lip are extended to form a prominent prehensile proboscis, which is used to grab leaves. Roles *It played Francis in An Asian Animal's Life *It played Sandwich in Asian Animal Illusion Gallery Dsc 03195-191985.jpg asian-tapir.jpg MalayanTapir.jpg Malayan-Tapir.jpg Malaysian_Tapir_plaque.png IMG 3482.PNG IMG 2950.JPG Life.of.Pi Tapir.jpg|The Life of Pi (2012) IMG_3683.PNG G317_Malayan_Tapir_a.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Okapis Meerkats African Elephants Wildebeest Hyraxes Bonobos Chimpanzees Gorillas Orangutans African Penguins Gerenuks Secretary Birds Cheetahs Nile Crocodiles Nile Hippopotamuses Black Rhinoceroses White Rhinoceroses Ostriches.jpg Tapir Elephant Panda.jpg Aardvark Baboon Camel Deer Echidna Egret Fox Giraffe Hyena Ibis Jackal Kangaroo Llama Mole Narwhal Otter Panda Penguin Quetzal Rattlesnake Seahorse Tapir Umbrella Bird Vampire Bat Woodpecker Xiphusoran Yorkshire Terrier Zebu Zebra.jpg BTKB Tapir.png Star meets Malayan Tapir.png MMHM Tapir.png malayan-tapir-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) ANA Tapir.png DA93B19D-85E1-432A-B049-4EEE58D8354C.jpeg Brandy_and_Mr_Whiskers_Tapir.jpg|Brandy & Mr. Whiskers FC3_cutout_asiantapir.png FC4_Animal_(22).png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? S.Y.L.V.E.S.T.E.R..jpeg D.E.X.T.E.R..jpeg D.O.T..jpeg Books Noah's Ark Tapirs.png 53BC82CB-CC5E-4F35-9FD4-117898FE2C1A.jpeg D4108532-3803-4185-83D6-C5844E87109B.jpeg 2923D7F0-9C10-44CD-93F4-59A84A2FB45C.jpeg 8D8BAE9C-41C4-459E-90E4-0B9E488530A5.jpeg 6F153139-E430-4635-AD33-2AB377924A84.jpeg 73FEFF8D-7BC9-42B5-B87B-FE7533910170.jpeg DBA47067-CDCB-452A-B7F1-CA8BFB95CE85.jpeg 030C6010-2316-456F-B4A8-E418CDB14319.jpeg 07CC78F6-0E4A-4460-B3F1-C4534DEDF573.jpeg BAA42867-F7C2-4A43-8D71-C245405569FA.jpeg Also See * Brazilian Tapir * Baird's Tapir * Mountain Tapir Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Tapirs Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Herbivores Category:The Wild Life Animals Category:The Life of Pi Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Chester Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Belfast Zoo Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Jackson Zoo Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Beijing Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Jungle Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Aardvarks Disembark Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: R.E.B.O.O.T. Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Monsuno Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Rainforest Wildlife Animals Category:Endangered Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Jumanji (1995) Animals Category:Brandy and Mr. Whiskers Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals